The present invention relates generally to field of medical dressings, and in its most preferred embodiments, to the field of nasal mustache dressing systems.
It is well known that patients often experience nasal drainage or bleeding after various types of medical procedures. Medical personnel have employed various methods of absorbing these fluids. One of the most common methods includes securing a sterile mustache dressing under a patient's nose by applying adhesive tape to the dressing and to the patient's face. Although adhesive dressing systems are relatively effective, patients often experience much pain during removal of the dressings, and frequent dressing changes tend to produce very painful sores and skin irritations. Furthermore, medical personnel often spend considerable amounts of time changing adhesive dressings.
A more complicated method of securing a mustache dressing, included herein only as background information, includes utilizing a strap mechanism which loops around a patient's ears to bias a flat mustache bandage toward a position under a patient's nose. Although often less painful than the adhesive method discussed above, this strap method is often less reliable since the dressing tends to slip out from under the biasing strap and the entire device tends to slip off from a patient's ears during sleep.
There is a need, therefore, to provide a nasal dressing system which addresses these and other related, and unrelated, problems.